Retrieval
by alice47
Summary: Sydney's 5th year of working at SD-6. Takes place before the show begins. Sydney goes on a mission to retrieve a map and to bring home two agents who have been working undercover. Sydney realizes how far SD-6 will go for getting agents to work for them.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Chapter One  
**  
Sydney landed on the hard steel platform, her high heel stilettos pounded by the force. She ran across the metal walkway without looking back. Behind her, a husky man wearing a black pullover and black pants charged after her making huge bangs every time his feet hit the steel walkway. In one hand he held a metal baseball bat and the other was dangling loosely, haven been broken by an agent less than half his size.  
With the clanging of the large pursuer's feet and Marshall's nervous outbursts pounding in her ears, Sydney searched for a nearby exit. She glanced down the next hallway and saw the door she had come in from at first. She took off running in that direction and wrenched open the large door and locked it behind her. She was safe, for now at least.  
"Sydney where are you? The van is still in the same location as before, hurry and get there before those goons set off the alarm." Marshall shouted quickly into his headpiece.  
"I'll be there in.." Sydney jumped into the van and Sico slid the door shut behind her.  
"Now." Sydney finished as she handed one of the agents the package she had retrieved and sat back exhausted.  
"Good work Sydney." The agent told her as he put the package in an inside pocket of his jacket.  
"Francie! How much longer are you going to take? I have to get back to work by 2:00! Come on already!" Sydney shouted through her and her roommate's bathroom door.  
"Hold your horses!" Francie was out of the small bathroom now all ready for her work.  
"Thanks Fran." Sydney rushed into the bathroom and ran a comb through her long straight brown hair and brushed her teeth. She quickly put on her favorite lip-gloss and a little bit of mascara.  
"Syd, are you still gonna come to the beach after work? We're having that bon fire remember?" Francie looked at Sydney pleadingly.  
"Of course I am I already promised you like 12 times." Sydney laughed, she couldn't blame Francie for not thinking she would come, work kept her from coming to things she promised Francie so many times before. But this time Sloane promised her he wouldn't give her any extra work.  
"Good cause there are going to be so many hot guys there!" Francie exclaimed as she grabbed her black Gucci purse and ran out the door.  
"Bye Fran!" Sydney shouted as Francie ran down the hallway.  
Sydney got into her blue jeep and drove off to Credit Dauphine, her work of five years, well kind of. Credit Dauphine was just a cover for her real job, one of the most important jobs a girl of 24 could get. Sydney worked as a secret agent for a black ops division of the C.I.A. She loved her job, for the most part; she hated telling lies, not being able to tell her friends what she did. That was the hardest part, the lies. And all the overtime she did.

"Good afternoon Agent Bristow." After going through the routine security checks Sydney walked past a desk with a middle-aged woman sitting at.

"Good afternoon" Sydney replied as she walked past. Syd looked around at all the familiar things and sighed. Even with all the drawbacks of this line of work she loved it, the rush and excitement of being in the field, knowing you were doing something for the good of your country. It felt good.

"Hey Syd! Good work on the last mission; did you finish all your debriefing? Oh, do you want a jolly rancher? Grape, pineapple?" Marshall Flinkman's hands shook as he attempted to take out the candies.

"No thank you Marshall" Sydney dropped her coat on her chair and headed to the briefing room where Arvin Sloane already stood.

"Hello Sydney, please sit down. I know I said that you wouldn't have a mission tonight, and you won't you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
"Eugenio Sabatini, a Venezuelan black market dealer, has set up a meeting with an unknown member of the KGB." A picture of an old tan man wearing a black suit popped up on the screen and Sydney quickly memorized his face. "The KGB agent will exchange 10,000 U.S. dollars for a map. The map, shows the location of seven highly dangerous nuclear bombs." Sloane cleared his throat and continued. "Eugenio Sabatini runs an orphanage in Maracaiba, Venezuela as his cover. There have been two undercover agents working at the orphanage collecting intel on Sabatini, they have been there for nearly six years, so hopefully they will be able to leave after you retrieve the map."  
"Sydney, you and Agent Sico will be going as a newlywed couple looking to adopt." Sloane finished and left the room briskly.  
"Hey Syd! Did you hear the good news? My cousin is coming back from Venezuela from 6 years of being there! I can't wait to see her! I haven't seen her since she was 10!" Marshall was blushing, beaming, and sweating all at the same time as he exclaimed to Syd.  
"Oh one of the agents is your cousin? That's great Marshall." Syd replied truly happy of the Flinkman reunion.  
  
"Yeah, she's my uncle's daughter on my mother's side so her last name isn't Flinkman, it's Feldman, if you didn't know."  
  
"Good, I better get going, bye Marshall." Sydney left the SD-6 office and headed to her car, glad that she didn't have to work late, and looking forward to her time on the beach with Francie.  
  
"Sydney! Over here, what do you want to drink?" When Sydney returned home there was a note from Francie on the door saying where to come. After Sydney changed into jeans and a t-shirt she drove the few miles to the beach.  
"I'll just have a beer." Sydney sat down on the log next to Francie and opened her beer.  
"So how was work? This is like the first time you came home at a reasonable hour!" Francie took a sip of drink and pointed to a group of guys across from them.  
"See, I told you there would be a lot of hot guys! Look they're checking us out. Lets go say hi." Francie got up and started to pull Sydney will her.  
"No Fran! That's crazy, they're not looking at us anyway." Sydney finished off her beer and threw it away.  
"Come on Sydney! You need to take more risks! Put your self out there!" Francie dragged Sydney around the large fire and over to the group of guys.  
"Hi, I'm Francie and this is my friend Sydney, can we sit here?" Francie asked still clutching Sydney's bare arm.  
"Sure yeah, I'm Roger." A tan skinned mid 20s guy moved over making room for the two girls. "And this is Michael." Roger pointed to a fairly built man with dirty blonde hair. "And I'm Jeremy. Nice to meet you, you fine ladies." A loud guy with brown hair held out his hand. "Nice to meet you too." Sydney replied kindly stretching out her long legs and crossing them over one another. "So Sydney what do you do for a living?" Michael, the blonde guy turned to Sydney. "Well, I work at the bank, Credit Dauphine." Sydney answered automatically, even though she had a beer she would make sure she didn't say anything stupid. "Yes, and they work her way to hard always going on business trips." Francie always complained about how much Sydney worked and how she needed a vacation. 'Honestly it isn't that bad. What do you do, Michael?" asked Sydney not really interested in what this frat type guy did, which was probably nothing. "I work for a branch of the government, very boring paper work and such." He replied almost as automatically as Sydney. After the group talked for quite some time and when Sydney couldn't stop the train of yawns coming from her she got up. "I have to go, it was nice to meet you guys, Francie I'll see you at home." Sydney left and returned to her apartment exhausted. She grabbed a carton of coffee ice cream and a spoon and plopped on the couch. She sat there thinking of her mission to come. Syd got up, put the half finished ice cream in the freezer and got under the covers of her warm cozy bed.

AN: Please tell me what you think even if you think its the worse thing ever :D Thanks TheUptowngirl for reviewing chapter one!


End file.
